A different proposal
by Jime221
Summary: Different relationship, different proposal...


**Hi! this is my first oneshot, it's a translation of Una propuesta diferente, I hope you like it! And I will love it if you leave a review :D **

The room was in complete silence, the lights were out and the mood was easy, still Sheldon was not able to get any sleep. ¿What was forbidding him to get some sleep so late at night? Amy, of course, was the reason of his unnatural insomnia. To think of all the things that both lived in the recent years had him thoughtful for some time, it was difficult to assimilate the fact that this woman made a big change in him, this was troublesome for him at the beginning, but time passed by and he realized he wouldn't change the time to be who he used to be, he could not admit it but he was actually enjoying intimacy with his girlfriend, from the kisses and cuddling during dates, taking hands while walking by the mall or the sidewalk… this was just the beginning, time passed and this moment became more and more intimate between each other, more passionate kissing and other stuff…

Some times when Sheldon was in doubt about continuing his relationship with Amy, but every he received a kiss from Amy, or just holding hands, the doubt was gone, giving space to thoughts he never considered before.

"Sheldon, can't you sleep?" Asked Amy, half asleep.

Sheldon looked at the beautiful girl by her side, drawing a little smile with his mouth "No, I can't… I have Insomnia"

"What is it? If you can tell" Asked his girlfriend, more conscious.

"You" was Sheldon simple answer.

Amy frowns and before she could talk, she was interrupted by his boyfriend.

"I was remembering the things I've lived with you" said Sheldon, staring at Amy with the face of innocence Amy loved.

Amy smiled "Is hard to believe all that we've lived together".

"I know, I can't believe we are sleeping together in the same bed. Don't you think is too soon for this, Amy? Who knows what things people might say about us".

Sheldon's voice had some worry within; this was funny to Amy, who couldn't hold a little laugh.

"Sheldon, at this point, sleeping together is not something to worry about" Amy's word reassured Sheldon.

The physician just nodded, and silence took the room again for some minutes until the neuroscientist decided to talk again, fully awake. She had something to tell to his boyfriend for quiet some time, she decided this was the best time to say it.

"Sheldon, I… I know all you have done for me and I really appreciate it because I know how much does it cost for you to have physical contact, and I want you to know how much I love our kisses and cuddling…but we must talk about something and I believe this is the best time for it"

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Sheldon a little worried.

"Don't worry, there is nothing wrong, is just… look; we've been dating from long time ago and with all that has happened I can't see why you don't why to… you know, get to a higher level with me… I'm starting to believe that you don't want it to happen and I think I know why: I'm not as attractive as other girls, I know…" Amy had to stop for a moment, wanting to cry.

"What are you talking about, Amy? You know our relationship is not based on our physical appearance." Sheldon was not amused with Amy saying this kind of things; it bothered him to hear her girlfriend speaking bad things about herself.

"But I don't know what to think" said Amy with a tear slipping away from her eyes.

"Amy, look at me. You are just speaking nonsense; we both know I'm attracted to your mind, which is almost as remarkable as mine. Physical appearance has no sense to me" Sheldon disliked talking about this, but his tone was quiet and comforting, being careful not to hurt his girlfriend. He was no good with emotions, but it was not difficult to know when Amy was actually sad.

"Then tell me: Why can't we have something more intimate? Don't tell me that this relationship is close enough, you know what I'm talking about."

For a second, the genius thought he could skip the awkward part of this conversation, but apparently things were getting just started with Amy, who's now waiting for Sheldon's answer. Sheldon had to think about it for some seconds without saying anything. Amy couldn't wait anymore, but just before she could say anything, Sheldon replied:

"Amy, as you have said before, is hard for me to maintain physical contact with another person, and as you must know, I'm still amazed about our times exchanging saliva, this was repulsive for me some time ago, but since we are in a relationship, all this physical struggle seems to go away, and I can say our physical moments are not disgusting for me. Yet the reason we haven't reached sexual intercourse is not because I'm not attracted to you…" Amy could notice Sheldon was nervous as he finished his response and couldn't help to feel curious to know the real reason behind Sheldon's abstinence at this point.

"Then…" asked Amy, intrigued: "what's the real reason?"

Sheldon let out a snort of frustration "Really? Do you want to keep this conversation?"

"Sheldon, I'm your girlfriend. I believe I have the right to know. But, you know what? You are right, is late and honestly I don't want to end up in a fight for some stupid reason." Right then, she lied in bed in the opposite side from Sheldon, closing her eyes while trying to get to sleep again.

The physician ignored Amy's actions and continued: "Amy…"

"Oh my god Sheldon, What is it now?"

"You must know I do want to have sexual intercourse with you…" Sheldon was not nervous saying this words, there was no joke intended, Amy had her eyes open wide trying to assimilate what she just heard. "_Did I heard wrong?"_ she thought.

"Did you just said something about sexual intercourse with…wi…with me?" she asked with disbelieve.

"Exactly, Amy Farrah Fowler". Sheldon remained calm and easy about his strange words.

"Bazinga?" asked Amy carefully.

"No, this is not a joke Amy, there is no need to say bazinga…" said the genius with some anger.

"All right, please forgive me, is just that…wow… is hard to believe, Sheldon. Just a second ago, you didn't wanted to tell the reason why we could not make love, and now this without warning…"

"You are right, but I suppose that is best for me to say it"

"I don't get it, you are ready for the next level, but we haven't reached it yet…"

"Well, this has a good reason. I just believe that we must for the right moment."

Amy frowned confused: "The right moment?"

"Well" replied Sheldon, "I don't want to sound like my mother because you know I disagree with her religious beliefs, but I don't consider it a bad idea to… hum…" Sheldon forbid himself to finish this phrase, he was scare of the words and the consequences.

"Wait… are you implying that you, Sheldon Lee Cooper, you are considering to get married in order to have more intimacy?" Emotions led Amy to sit down quickly before Sheldon who was staring at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact.

"I know, is silly, but I believe is the best. I mean, we are different, but our relationship is different from the others. We are superior, Amy. That's why I believe that if we do the same as our friends, we could reach a lower level…"

Amy had to admit that Sheldon's reason to wait until marriage was not meaningless, she now felt this was not a bad idea after all. Sheldon was definitely right about something: they were not an average couple…

"I think is cute for you to do things in a different way Sheldon, is nice from you and even romantic." Amy smiled to his boyfriend's beautiful blue eyes in a tender way, maybe things will never be easy with him, she knew there was many things to handle in the future and patience was crucial if they were considering marriage. But one thing was sure, Amy was not going to let go Sheldon for or exchange him for anything in the world, he was irreplaceable.

"I thought you would get mad…" Amy's reaction surprised the physician.

"No, don't worry Sheldon, what you propose is not a bad idea. I wouldn't mind to make love right now or any other way because I love you so much, in any case is going to be special because of you. But we can wait,, I was waiting for you to ask me to get married anyway so I couldn't refuse." Amy lied in bed again, this time by the side of his beloved and hugged him. "I love you, Dr. Cooper"

Not wanting to distance from her girl, Sheldon hugged back at Amy and kissed gently on her lips, ending with some tender words before getting back to sleep…

"I love you Amy Farrah Fowler… thank you for being with me"


End file.
